With development and popularization of wireless communications technologies, a quantity of user equipments is exponentially increased. When multiple user equipments exist in coverage of a wireless signal of a network device, to improve resource utilization, the multiple user equipments may share a wireless resource provided by the network device, and each user equipment can send data on the wireless resource. However, when multiple user equipments need to send data, a conflict may occur, and network congestion is caused.
To reduce a probability of a conflict, when any user equipment needs to send data, the user equipment may first listen to a use status of the wireless resource, wait for a random time period when determining that the wireless resource is in an idle state, and then send the data on the wireless resource when determining that the wireless resource is still in an idle state.
Each user equipment individually performs the foregoing steps of listening to a use status of a wireless resource, waiting for a random time period, and sending data. When many user equipments need to send data in a short time period, multiple user equipments may simultaneously detect that the wireless resource is in an idle state, and simultaneously send data on the wireless resource. In this case, a conflict may still occur, and network congestion is caused.